Crazy Shit Happens at Midnight
by AiSoraix3
Summary: How to React When Your Two Favorite Characters Suddenly Appear in Your Apartment: Step 1: Freak out. Step 2: Deny it all, saying that you're hallucinating. Step Three: Faint. (One Piece Character(s) fall into the Real World)


**Alright! A new story (even though I haven't even gotten to the fourth of my first story... :P)!**

**This idea came out of nowheresville and into my brain, and I thought I would see what the people thought of it.**

**Robin, can you do the honors?**

**Robin: Of course, Sorai-chan. Sorai-chan does not own One Piece; Oda-kami-sama does. She only owns her OC.**

* * *

_**It had been two years since the War of the Best, and two years since Portgas D. Ace was saved.**_

_**Yes, saved.**_

_**No one knows how it happened or what happened, but all they knew was that Ace was given the magma fist and survived.**_

_**And now he was sailing with his brother, making him the latest crewmember of the Strawhat Pirates.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the New World, The Thousand Sunny had been docked on a tropical island with no inhabitants for days, partying to no end.

Everyone was having a good time; Brooke was playing music and singing, Franky was dancing, Robin was sunbathing with Nami as she enjoyed a novel while Nami was just kicking back and relaxing, Sanji was cooking (and praising Nami and Robin with delicious deserts), Chopper was listening to one of Usopp's tall-tales, and Luffy and Ace were having an eating contest. All was well…until Luffy got bored (and we all know how deadly THAT can be).

"I'm BORRREEDD…" Ace rolled his eyes, a smirk evident on his face.

"Jeez, Lu, we've been partying every day since we've been on this island! How can you be bored?" Luffy pouted.

"We haven't had any adventures, though!" Ace laughed, confusing his little brother.

"Will it make you happy if you and I went on an adventure in the jungle?" Luffy beamed.

"HELL YEAH," Before Ace could reply, Luffy ran on ahead and entered the jungle. He quickly ran after him.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

* * *

It was late at night in the city of Tokyo, Japan. If you weren't partying at this hour, you were asleep.

At least, most people were.

In an apartment building near downtown Tokyo, one light was on in only one apartment. In that apartment a college student about nineteen years old was working on an assignment for her manga class. There was only one problem…

She had been hit with Hurricane "Writer's Block". Ayame sighed in frustration. Curious at the time, she looked at the clock on her desk.

_11:45 PM_

'_Shit…' _She thought. '_I've been working on this damn assignment for four hours and nothing!' _She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair.

After a few more minutes of (trying) to work on the stupid assignment she nearly screamed.

"I GIVE UP! I'm not gonna get this shitty assignment done!" She let out a long, stressed sigh and fell on her couch.

'_What am I gonna do? The assignment's due in two weeks and I've STILL got nothing!' _she thought. Her eyes scanned the bookcase to her left as an idea popped in her head. '_Maybe I can get inspiration from One Piece!" _She quickly got up and grabbed the latest volume she had.

_11:55_

As she read of the Strawhat's recent adventures, the room suddenly went dark, all of the electricity turning off in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck? I could've sworn I paid the electric bill…"

_11:56_

Then the heater turned off, taking away all heat and turning the entire apartment into what felt like a frozen wasteland.

"Okay, I-I know I p-paid the heating b-bill!"

_11:57_

Ayame got up to look for the candles…until a large, sudden wind blew her away and back onto her couch, hitting her head on the armrest.

"Owie! What the hell is going on?"

_11:58_

Before she knew it, a big, glowing blue portal appeared in the middle of her living room, creating a small twister of books, paper, and writing utensils along with it. Ayame stared wide-eyed at the strange portal.

'_Oh...My…Kami-sama…'_

_11:59_

Suddenly, two men fell out of the portal. One young man was the same age as Ayame, with black hair and a scar under his left eye. His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt showing his muscular chest with a yellow sash tied around his waist with knee-length jean shorts and sandals, with a scar shaped as an "X" on his chest. He had also worn a straw hat with a red ribbon.

The other man looked like he was in his early twenties with black unruly hair that was a bit longer the other young man. He had on a very dark red short-sleeved open shirt, also showing a bare, muscular chest, which had a circular-like scar. He also wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but it was unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On the man's left arm, he wore what looked like a Log Pose from One Piece and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and a tattoo that said "ASCE", however, the "S" was crossed out. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Damn it Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch something if you don't know what it is!"

"Shishishishishi, sorry, Ace!"

Ayame's eyes widen, with her heart pounding as she stared at the VERY familiar men in front of her.

The young man with the straw hat was THE "Strawhat Luffy" in his time skip gear, and the man next to him was what "Fire Fist" Ace would have looked like if he survived the "War of the Best".

_12:00_

* * *

After Ace and Luffy went through a strange portal, they ended up in a living room…of sorts.

The living room looked quit messy and very lived in. There was a large window that was made as a wall on the left side of the room, with some sort of device facing towards the couch. Right next to the living room was an entry way into what looked like a kitchen dining room mix. Behind the couch was a desk with paper, many books and more weird and strange devices (which were all cool to Luffy, of course.). Behind them was a large bookcase with a variety of books a hallway leading towards two bedrooms and a bathroom, along with an exit.

"Where the hell are we?" Ace shook his head.

"If I knew, would I be-" a rustling sound was heard by the two as the two stared in front of them.

What caught the D brother's attention was the girl laying on the couch in pure shock.

She had black, midnight hair with long, loose curls and red highlights and side-swept bangs. Her eyes were a bright gold color which reminded them of, well, gold! She had also been wearing a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said "I 3 BACON", showing a bit of cleavage, especially in the position she was in. She had on nothing on her feet, leaving them bare, giving them a good view of her red toe-nails with gold and white hearts.

Not knowing what to say, they all stared at one another in an awkward silence before the girl spoke up.

"Holy…Fuck…" She whispered. "You're…" She quickly got up and examined the two. She pointed to Luffy. "You're Monkey D. Luffy," and then she pointed to Ace. "And you're Portgas D. Ace…

* * *

Ayame was freaking out. Everything in her mind exploded as she stared at the two supposed fictional characters in front of her. "I can't believe it… You two… The D brothers… In my apartment? HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed. She started pacing around until Ace put a hand on her shoulder.

"We apologize for the intrusion… Are you alright, Miss?

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure, just freaking out is all, nothing new!" Ayame replied, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "You know what; I'm probably hallucinating due to lack of sleep and stress. You two are just figments of my imagination! Not real, definitely not…real…"

"Really? I feel pretty real to me…" Luffy commented.

"As do I, Lu." Ace replied. He smirked. "And if you're hallucinating, then you have some pretty weird hallucinations, Miss." Ayame gaped at him, before feeling a little dizzy. Something that was a bit too familiar and something that happened when she met Big Time Rush during their world tour three years ago… '_Ah, fuck…'_

She fainted.

* * *

"Woah!" Ace quickly caught the collapsing girl in his arms before she fell. "Well…that's a new reaction!"

"Neh, Ace, does she have Narcolepsy like you?" Ace sighed.

"I don't think so, Lu. I pretty sure she fainted."

"Why?" Ace chuckled as he set the unconscious girl back on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure that people here, wherever here is, are not used to a couple of guys just suddenly appearing in their living rooms."

"Oh…" Ace chuckled. Even after two years, Luffy can still be an oblivious idiot. They both got up and started looking around the place.

Luffy looked near the kitchen to find some food (considering he said "I need food,") while Ace looked around in the living room. Apparently all of the strange devices had on switches (and considering he didn't know what they did and wasn't as idiotic as his brother, he didn't dare touch them), he searched through the book case.

A lot of the books on the shelf were murder mysteries, fantasy-adventure books, a few horrors, and some more books about psychology and things like that, and on the bottom shelf-

Ace froze. He grabbed one of the books and took a good look on it, an all too familiar rubber idiot on the cover of it. It was his brother.

And the book was titled "One Piece".

"Oi, Lu! You gotta come check this out!" Luffy walked out of the kitchen, face stuffed with god knows what kinds of food as he walked next to his brother.

"What?" He looked at the book his brother was holding as he swallowed the last of his food. His eyes became as big as saucers as he looked at the book, a grin spreading on his face.

"A book about me? SUGOI!"

"No, NOT sugoi!" Ace exclaimed. "Luffy, this could be dangerous! Some person we don't even know knows about your entire adventure! Just look!" As they flipped through the pages, they read the beginning of Luffy's adventure, around the time he got sucked into the giant whirlpool to fighting Alvida and meeting Coby.

A light noise erupted from the strange girl, notifying the two that she had woken up. Both Ace and Luffy stood in their battle positions, ready to fight the stranger in case she was dangerous.

* * *

Ayame slowly woke up from her unconsciousness, looking around to see her apartment a mess. Right then she remembered how she fainted.

'_Okay, so there was this portal, then Ace and Luffy appeared, and then-'_

"Who the hell are you?" Snapping out of her daze, she looked (albeit, fearfully) towards her bookcase, seeing Ace and Luffy in battle mode…

With the first book of "One Piece" lying on the ground in front of them.

'_Well shit…'_

"So, are you going to speak or what?" Shakily, Ayame got up quickly holding her hands up in front of her, her face pale with fright.

"O-okay, I know this looks bad, but I have an explanation to…" she pointed to the book by their feet. "…that… and I promise I am not dangerous! I couldn't hurt a fly!" Seeing them relax, a smile on Luffy's face appearing, she relaxed herself. "Alright, first things first. The name's Hamasaki Ayame, and no need to introduce yourselves, considering I obviously know who you guys are."

"Sugoi! Now that we know we can trust you…" Luffy looked around. "Got any more food?

* * *

**Me: ...Damn it Luffy... You just had to eat all the food in Ayame's fridge...**

**Luffy: Shishishishishi sorry.**

**Me: *sigh* Any ways, I hope you like it! And I apologize if Luffy and Ace are a bit OOC to your liking. Please like and review! :)**


End file.
